Unwanted Expectations
by VolleyballGirl838
Summary: Imogen Eaton found her escape to Dauntless Initiation. Whether it was to escaped her father or to live life she couldn't tell. Despite her freedom from her father's expectations, she found herself having to live up to the expectations of Dauntless life. She wants an escape. Will she find that by becoming a Dauntless leader? Or will her world come crumbling down with the truth?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my second Divergent fanfic so... yeah! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Prologue:**

* * *

I sat in the dark small space of my closet, anxiously awaiting my father's arrival from work. Maybe I wouldn't be punished tonight. Maybe he'll just forget. But he never forgets these kinds of things. Maybe if I make him dinner on his night to cook he'll be more lenient. _No, that has never worked before._ Oh I wished my brother was still here. But of course I would leave this place the first chance I got too.

Suddenly the door opened from the downstairs of our house. I quickly got out of the closet and sat down on the little grey bed of my little grey room. I looked down at the floor as I heard my father walking up the stairs. He opened the door of my bedroom.

"Imogen," he said.

"Yes father."

"What did you do today?" he asked. He asked me this everyday. He said that he wanted to make sure that I was being selfless.

"Um," I began. "I gave up my seat on the bus for a Candor mother and her children and walked to school instead. Then on my way to school I gave my lunch to a factionless man whom I met on the streets... Then at school today I helped an Erudite girl who fell down..."

"Good, good," my father cooed. He walked over and sat down on my bed. He softly began stroking my hair.

I felt myself tense up. Of course this was common whenever someone touches me, but more often my father because he's the one who beats me not other people.

"But you do remember what you did yesterday, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes father."

"Can you tell me what you did?"

"Yes father. I looked in a mirror."

"And you know what I have to do to you for that don't you?"

"Yes father."

* * *

I felt my body collapse on the ground after my father left for his late-night city counsel meeting. There was blood on the kitchen floor around me. My blood. There in front on my lay the belt that my father used to punish me. The kitchen was a mess, as it usually is when my father finishes my punishment.

I slowly drew myself up off the ground. I grabbed a towel and lay it on the ground to wipe up the blood. I was expected to have the kitchen back to normal before he got home. I scrubbed the blood off the floors, and then off the belt. I then moved on to cleaning my wounds. Which I was grew used to doing.

By the time my father was home, the kitchen was clean and I had dinner made and ready for him. Presumably after we finished eating I offered to clean the dishes. Which I knew would get me on my father's good side. However, he still saw through the little act. I was thirteen and I was old enough to see that now. I knew it as much as I saw through his little act.

* * *

**Okay well that's the end of the prologue. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue with this story. Sorry it was so short normally the chapters are a lot longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Greetings! So the last chapter Imogen was 13 years old. Now this chapter is three years later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

I was so close to escaping. I had finally turned sixteen and I was so close to the choosing ceremony. I could leave. I didn't know where but I just wanted to escape Abnegation. Escape the pain and the beatings nearly every single night. I knew that I was constantly asking for them. Both my father and I knew that I had ditched the act of the sweet little Abnegation girl. I would no longer give up my food for the factionless, nor would I constantly walk to school when I got the seat on the bus first.

I woke up early, just as I always did. I threw on my Abnegation clothes and left for school with my book bag. I pulled my dark blonde hair out of its bun and ran my hands through it. As I walked out the door I could hear my father coming down the stairs. I glanced once over my shoulder and sprinted out of the door, slamming it loudly. He wasn't going to be happy with me tonight.

The bus came not long after I reached the stop. I had to walk a long way out of Abnegation area because the busses don't drive near the Abnegation houses. The only reason for that is how bad the roads were over there. I got on the bus without a word to the bus driver. I stood in the back next to an Erudite woman, who glared in my direction. I didn't hesitate to send a glare back.

This wasn't uncommon. The Erudite and the Abnegation constantly had tension between them. The Abnegation just didn't argue back with them, it was "selfish" to defend yourself I guess.

The woman scoffed at me and then moved away. Which, honestly, I didn't care much about. I always thought that Abnegation was the lesser of the two evils anyway. I never liked the Erudite, they were too stuck up. However that didn't stop me from thinking about transferring there, I wanted to leave the most impact on my father when I left. Not that he would really care.

The bus suddenly screeched to a stop at the school. I got off and walked to the front steps. Then the Dauntless train rushed in. I watch with interest as they jumped off the train. _Their whole bodies must be callused._ I thought. But then again, so was mine from years of beatings.

I turned and walked with my head held high straight into the school. Some of the people looked at me; some with awe some with annoyance. But they looked at me none the less. I didn't really care. I didn't care about meeting anybody's expectations except my own. Someone bumped into me as they walked passed me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. A tall Erudite boy smirked at me.

"What're you looking at stiff?" he stepped closer in my direction.

"Nothing much," I muttered as I turned around to walk away.

Suddenly my body jolted forward and I fell to the ground. I looked up at the boy as he laughed loudly and walked away. A sour taste filled my mouth as he did.

A Dauntless boy with dark hair looked down at me without emotion. Then he extended his hand to help me up. I just looked at him for a second, then got up on my own and walked passed him without a word. I don't need other people.

I walked to the lunch room to wait for my aptitude test. All I could think about was what I would get as my result. I hadn't thought about the aptitude test at all until today. I'd had enough on my plate without having to think about my aptitude test. Suddenly the thought of my result made me want to puke.

Trying to find a distraction for my thoughts, I looked around the room. There were the Abnegation sitting stiff and grey not talking. They sat perfectly apart from each other so that none of them were touching. Then there was the Dauntless, rowdy and yelling. Some of them sat on the table, some stood, there was even a couple leaning against the wall kissing. The Erudite were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. They sat casually at the table; some reading others talking. The Candor were debating issues in the far right corner of the room, where they always were. The Amity, as usual, were sitting on the ground in the middle of the cafeteria. They stroked each others hair and laughed and ran around the group. Then there was me: completely outside and away from everyone. Shunned by the rest of the Abnegation for being too "selfish", and still not excepted into the other factions.

I sat like that until it was time for me to go into my aptitude test.

I stood outside the door of one of the aptitude test rooms, waiting to take my test. I tugged at the end of my grey shirt. It was so hot in here it made me want a short-sleeved shirt. But I wouldn't wear one even if the Abnegation were allowed to. I had too many scars running up my arms. They make too much of a distraction for other people. If someone saw my scars I would never be taken seriously. People wouldn't look at who I am, they would just pity me. They would pity my life. It just seemed so much more convenient to hide them.

The door in front of me opened. I looked inside before slowly taking a step in. A short Dauntless woman stood impatiently by a chair.

"Take a seat," she said. "My name is Tris, and I'll be your advisor for your test today."

I walked toward the sleek metal chair and sat down gingerly in it. Without a word, the woman began attaching wires to my face. I stared at myself in the mirror the entire time. I couldn't help it, I hadn't seen my face in a mirror in years. My father only had one mirror and it was locked away in his room. I couldn't believe it was me that I was looking at. My eyes, they were a rusty golden color. And my face was surprisingly similar to my fathers, just the shape of the chin and the eyes.

"Drink this," the she said. She held out a clear liquid in a glass vial.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Just drink it," she said more firmly this time.

"What's in it? I'm not stupid, I want to know what's in it."

She sighed, "It's the simulation serum. Now drink it."

I took the glass and downed it. The room slowly faded to black.

* * *

I woke up in a glass room with two bowls sitting on a table in front of me.

"Choose," a loud voice commanded.

I stepped closer to the bowls. In one of them was a piece of cheese. In the other was a knife.

"Why?" I said aloud. "What is this for?"

"Choose!" was the only reply.

I looked at the two bowls. I reached both of my hands in the bowls and snatched each of the items. The table disappeared. A deep low growl came from behind me. I whipped around to face a large dog. It's mouth was foaming and it's teeth were bared as if to scare me away. I threw the cheese in the far corner of the room and watched as the dog followed it. Then, before the dog could turn around again and attack me I charged it and plunged the knife into it's side. I squeezed my eyes shut as the dog yelped in pain.

When I opened my eyes I was standing on the bus. There was only one other man on the bus. I couldn't see his face from under the hood that he had pulled up. He held a paper in his hands.

"Hey kid," he said roughly.

I walked toward him.

"Do you know this man?" he asked. He pointed at the face on the piece of paper. The face seemed very familiar, but I couldn't match a name with it.

"Uh.." I began. "Why?"

"Just answer me. If you know him, then you could save my life," he pleaded.

"How?" I asked. _How could that save your life?_

"Do you know him?" the man raised his voice.

"No!" I replied. "I don't know him. Who are you?" I reached for the hood of his sweatshirt, but then everything when black again.

* * *

I sat up. I was in the aptitude testing room again. I looked over at Tris, she was racing through technology; typing things in and scrolling down things at lighting speed. She turned around and faced me. Something flashed in her eyes for a split-second, then she smiled.

"Congratulations you received Dauntless," she said with a smile.

I got out of the chair. "Is something wrong?" I began.

Her smile disappeared, "No, but I do need you to leave the room. I have many other tests to finish."

She ushered me out of the room, her small fingers digging into my back making me go faster. She gave me one last smile before slamming the door.

I ran a hand through my hair. Something was wrong. I didn't know what, but something was wrong.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Please tell me if you like it. Tell me what you think I'm doing wrong, what you like, what you don't like. Constructive criticism always helps. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! We are on Chapter 2! Okay... I have nothing else to say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

A loud chatter filled the room where the Choosing Ceremony took place. I sat by myself in the Abnegation section of the room. I still hadn't decided where to go. Amity was definitely not a choice for me, I was filled with too much rage. Nor was Candor, I could lie too easily. In the end it came down to Erudite and Dauntless. I was smart enough to be in Erudite, but I was unable to keep the curiosity to continuously keep learning. So then it left Dauntless. I had no idea what to think of it. They were so free and brave. I knew, deep down, that I wanted that. I wanted that more than anything else that I've ever wanted in my entire life.

The Ceremony began with a girl from Amity choosing to stay in her faction. The Amity cheered and laughed, while other factions clapped for the girl. I didn't clap, I sat and waited for my name. I watched the people before me drop their blood into their chosen faction bowls.

"Imogen Eaton."

I walked up to the bowls. I took the knife sitting before me and dug it into my hand. I held it over the coals and let the blood drip into the bowl and sizzle.

I turned around to face the crowd of people. It was so silent in the room that you could hear a pin drop. No one really ever transfers out of Abnegation. Usually everyone born there, stays there. Suddenly a roar erupted from the Dauntless as they pulled me into their crowd.

I was welcomed with hard slaps on my back and whistles from every direction. I couldn't keep the grin from spreading onto my face. I wound up standing in the back of the crowd next to a couple of other transfers. A short Candor transfer extended her hand to me. I looked at her face. She was pretty: her skin was a milky white ivory color and her hair was a strawberry blonde color. She had extremely light green eyes and a crooked smile plastered on her face. I took her hand and shook it. She seemed to know the Abnegation ways, that we usually don't make much physical contact with others.

"I'm Philosophy," she said in a welcoming voice. I honestly couldn't imagine that voice in Dauntless, it seemed almost to friendly to be with the rough, crude Dauntless. However I wasn't complaining, I hadn't heard such a welcoming voice since my mother had died.

"Imogen," I replied, trying to sound as friendly as possible. It didn't seem to work, my voice just sounded plain and emotionless. I decided to add a smile. When I did Philosophy looked as happy as could be.

There was a large difference in height between us, about a half-foot. She didn't seem to notice much though so I ignored it. I was a naturally tall person anyway.

I glanced over at the boy standing next to Philosophy. He was wearing Amity clothes. I decided to extend my hand to him.

"I'm Imogen," I said. The boy looked at me for a second, as if deciding whether or not to shake my hand.

He finally did while muttering in a deep voice, "Isaiah." He was a tall and had a bronze colored skin. His eyes were a dark, dark brown along with his shaggy, side-swept hair, which was almost black. He had broad shoulders and appeared to be fairly strong. I wondered if he worked in the fields while he was a part of Amity. I could tell that he was unlike most of the Amity, he probably didn't fit in well there. _Kind of like me, _I thought.

* * *

The Dauntless rushed down the stairs in packs. I was somewhere near the front of the pack of people. The hundreds of feet running behind me made me anxious. I wanted to escape the narrow, crowded stairwell.

When we broke through the doors at the ground level I could feel all of the breath leave my lungs. I had never run so fast in my life as I did when I ran toward the train. I could feel the pure energy coursing through my body. It was and adrenaline rush, and I loved every single minute of it. I couldn't help myself as I did a cartwheel through the fresh air and continued to sprint for the train.

I narrowed in on a train car in the middle and ran beside it. I grabbed onto the handle bar and slid into the car. The car was mostly empty except for a few other Dauntless-borns in the corner. I couldn't help but stand on the edge of the open train car. The wind blew my hair behind me as I held on tightly to the handle. You could see the entire city from the train tracks. The Erudite headquarters, the Candor buildings, the dull grey Abnegation houses, the Amity farmlands far in the distance, and the Dauntless compound that we were nearing. I could feel my heart beating at a steady pace in line with the train gliding over the rails beneath it.

Suddenly someone pushed me forward with a loud shriek. Then before I nearly fell off the train, their hands closed in around my waist. This, of course, sent chills up my spine.

"Welcome to Dauntless," a male voice whispered in my ear.

I whipped around to face the stranger. In front of me stood a tall muscular boy in black. His hair was the color of the setting sun and pushed back away from his face. He seemed to have several ear piercings and one eyebrow piercing. The angles of his face seemed perfectly aligned, better than any piece of artwork that could ever be drawn. But the thing that took me away were his eyes, they were crystal clear blue. He seemed perfect in every way. Then he smirked at me. "What, too stiff?" he teased.

"Not necessarily," I said.

He grinned, and angelic-like grin. Then he spoke, "I'm Rhys."

I raised and eyebrow in return. I wasn't sure if I liked this guy.

"Oh come on, if your going to join Dauntless you need to have a sense of humor," he said. "Come on, at least smile or something."

Suddenly I couldn't resist to grin.

"Nice job Rhys," another guy began, "you got a stiff to grin. I'm Blake." Blake gave me a wink and sat down on the bench in the train car.

I laughed, a sound that I had never actually heard before. It felt good though.

"Oh, nice. See the stiff can laugh. There is still hope for you yet," Blake pointed at me.

"Oh that's good. You see, I thought there was no hope left in the world until I met you too," I said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. Both of the guys laughed. "And I do have a name you know?" I added as I leaned against the wall of the train car.

"And what might that be?" Rhys asked as he put his hand on the wall next to my head and leaned on it.

"It's Imogen," I laughed while staring into his perfect face that was less than a foot away from me now.

"Oh, shit no! You can't have an Abnegation name in Dauntless," Blake said. "Don't worry we got your back. We'll help you find a new name don't worry."

"What could I ever have done without you?" I said with the same amount of sarcasm as last time.

"I don't know, but don't worry about that now," Blake replied. "We need to get you a new name."

"How about Im," Rhys suggested.

"No. How about Hawk," Blake said. "Because your eyes look like a bird's."

"Gee thanks," I said. _Isn't this day just full of sarcasm_. "Just to let you know, those names are terrible."

"Well aren't you just a little Ray of Sunshine," Rhys deadpanned.

"We could call her Ray," Blake offered half-heartedly.

I perked up at that, "Actually that's not half bad."

"Then Ray it is!" Blake said.

Rhys suddenly looked out the train car. "Oh we'll be jumping off any second."

"What," I blurted.

Blake smirked, "Yeah we have to jump off the moving train... Onto a roof top."

I took a deep breath. That free feeling was quickly replaced with dread. I knew that I couldn't escape it though, unless I wanted to be factionless.

"Okay," I said unsurely.

Each of us stood in front of the open car door. As we neared the rooftop Rhys and Blake got ready to jump. I slowly prepared myself for a running start.

"Now!" Rhys yelled.

I hesitated for a moment before following the boys. I leaped forward and stuck a hard landing on the roof. A sharp splintering pain rushed up my shins before I stood up.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of Chapter 2. Please send me constructive criticism, it really helps! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! What's going on? Wait.. just remembered that you can't answer me back... awkward...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

I glanced around the rooftop that we were standing on. I searched the crowd of people for Rhys and Blake. They seemed to disappear into the crowd. However I kept searching until I found Philosophy and Isaiah. I walked over to them and stood by Philosophy. Philosophy smiled when I approached her and Isaiah nodded to me in acknowledgment. We stood at the front of the group of people, in front of an intimidating man with god knows how many tattoos and piercings.

"Alright, everyone shut up," the man yelled, and immediately the group of people went silent. "My name is Eric. I am one of your leaders here in Dauntless. You are required to go through an initiation here, if you don't then say hello to the factionless. If you wish to stay then you will try to hardest to be better than the others around you because we are only keeping the top ten of you."

There were many objections coming from the initiates before Eric cut them off, "You chose us, now we choose you. Now the first part of your initiation is to jump off this ledge into the hole below."

Someone from Candor spoke up, "What, is there like water or a net down there or something?"

Eric scowled, "I didn't become a Dauntless leader to hear from smart-ass Candor transfers." He scanned to crowd and his eyes rested on Philosophy. "Are you going to be like this smart-ass transfer over here?"

She grinned slyly, "No sir."

Eric's face flashed with a look of surprise for a split second before he returned back to a scowl, "Now which of our transfers would care to be our first jumper today?"

The rooftop was silent as Eric scanned the crowd until his eyes found mine. "You, stiff, get up here," He smirked.

I felt my heart pick up speed as I walked up to the ledge. Just as he had said, there was a huge gaping hole in the concrete below.

"Yeah, let's test this out on the useless one's first before we have the initiates that are going to actually last, jump," someone called.

I glanced over my shoulder to look at the girl who said that. An Erudite girl stood at the front of the group. She smirked at me before saying, "Go on don't be so stiff." She laughed along with her friend.

"Would you care to take my place?" I asked with fake innocence. She stopped smiling, and I couldn't hold back a smirk. "Didn't think so."

Suddenly something came over me, I turned around and winked at the Erudite girl and jumped off the ledge.

The adrenaline rush came back, making me feel free and unstoppable. I fell face first; watching the dark hole get closer, and closer, and closer. Until finally I fell through it and was caught by a net. I shrieked when I hit the net and then laughed at the sound. I had never shrieked before. I bounce up and down on the net until it finally stopped.

Someone, a man, extended his hand to me and pulled me onto a platform that surrounded the large net. I couldn't stop grinning. _I just fell off and eight story building!_ Sadly the adrenaline rush had passed, yet I still felt alive and buzzing with energy. I wished that I could do that again.

"Name?" the man asked. I looked up at him and immediately gasped. My brother stood in front of me. He seemed so different; stronger, taller, meaner, and tougher. Is this what initiation does to you? When the sound escaped my mouth he looked down at me, he looked just as surprised as me, but then he returned to normal. "Name?" he asked again. "Choose wisely," he added as an afterthought, almost as if he were trying to being slightly nicer.

At first I was so mesmerized by seeing my brother that I didn't say anything. Then I realized that I was staring, "Oh, uh, Imo..." I stopped and remembered the name that Rhys and Blake had given me. "Ray." I smiled, that name was growing on me.

"First jumper, Ray!" a woman that I hadn't noticed before yelled. She was tall with chocolate brown skin and nearly black hair. She didn't look much older than me, probably only a year older.

I walked toward an area that the girl pointed me to. There were loud cheers and catcalls and whistles that filled the room. Hundreds of Dauntless crowded in the dim dark area.

I scanned the area, trying to find a distraction to keep from staring at my brother. I blue lanterns lined different walls. However, they didn't provide a lot of light to see, just enough to be able to walk around without tripping. The only major light source in the room came from the hole in the concrete that I just fell through. It let the sunlight peek in, yet it still wasn't enough to be able to see the room well.

A flash of black came down through the hole. I watched as Rhys bounced face down on the net. My brother pulled him up off the net and soon enough the woman yelled out, "Second jumper, Rhys!"

Rhys walked over to me with a smirk plastered on his face. "You've got some nerve, doing what you did to that girl up on the roof," he laughed. "I've never met an Abnegation that could be as bold as that."

I couldn't hold back a grin, "Well, years of practice."

Rhys gave me a confused look, but all I could do was grin as a flash of black and white bounce off the net.

"Third jumper, Phil!"

Philosophy, or Phil, walked toward us with a grin. "That... felt amazing," she stated. She walked over and stood next to me. "So who's the hottie next to you?" she whispered in my ear.

I was grateful for the darkness, when I felt my face burn. "Phil, this is Rhys. I met him and his friend Blake on the train," I said. Each of them shook hands.

"So, Rhys, does you friend look like you?" Phil inquired jokingly.

Rhys laughed, "I'll make sure to introduce you guys to each other." Phil gave him a thumbs up in return as well as a cheeky grin. All I could do was laugh.

We watched as initiates fell onto the net, one after another. I tried to keep my gaze away from my brother, but it seemed impossible. He seemed so different from the brother that I had before. A scary thought crossed my mind as I wondered if my brother was still in there at all. This sent a chill up my spine. He had to be in there somewhere. _He just has to keep up his act. People probably respect him here._

When all of the initiates had finally jumped, we ended up having nine Dauntless-borns and nine transfers. There were three Candor transfers, three Erudite transfers, two Amity transfers, and then there was me.

"Okay, my name is Four," my brother yells. _What kind of name is Four?_ "I work in the control room most of the time, but every year I'm the transfer initiates' instructor. Christina here, will be training the Dauntless-born initiates. We have three stages here. The first is physical, the second is emotional, and the third stage is mental. Each of these stages is meant to push your mind and body to their breaking point." He pauses. "Any questions?"

A Candor transfer raised her hand, "What kind of name is Four?"

I could literally feel the tension spread through the room. Four walked straight up to the girl so that he was inches from her face. "I'm not dealing with Candors here. In case you want to become factionless, you better realize that your in Dauntless now initiate," he sneered. He announced to the group of people, "Transfers with me. Dauntless-borns with Christina."

We separated into different groups. I stood next to Phil and Isaiah as we followed Four around the Dauntless compound. He lead us through dark hallways until we reached and open area that had light shining into it. The area had concrete floors and rock walls just like the rest of the place, but when you looked up there was a pathway that snaked up the walls until it met a glass building where the light shown through from. We were directly under a large glass building.

"This is the pit. You can find everything you need down here from clothes to tattoos. Learn to love it," Four said. He lead us toward an old metal railing. Below it was a fast-flowing river. "This is the chasm. It represents the fine line between bravery and stupidity. I'm telling you this once, one jump and you're dead." I noticed many people around me go pale. I wondered if I looked the same way.

Four continued to lead us around the compound, until we came to a room filled with bunk beds. "This is your dorm, all of you will be staying in here. The bathrooms are across the hall. We have training everyday from 6 am to 8 pm, with lunch in between. I suggest that you don't be late. You're welcome to go to dinner now."

Everyone left the room, either because they were starving or the just didn't want to be stuck in a room with Four. I was about to leave when Four grabbed onto my shirt. It pulled it down just enough to show the scars of my back. I desperately reached to pull my shirt back up to hide the scar, but Four had already seen them.

After everyone had cleared out of the room Four spoke first, "Imo... Ray, what was that?" He reached for the back of my shirt again.

"It's nothing! I-I just..." I quickly tried to recover.

"No it was not nothing, those were scars!" he yelled. I immediately flinched, Tobias had never yelled at me before. "How did you get those?" he asked, ignoring my flinch.

"I-I... it's... it's nothing..."

"No! Stop saying that it's nothing! How did you get those!"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I never what he would do, he would want to kill Marcus.

"It was Marcus," he said. "How could he... when did this start?"

"I-" I sighed, "It started the year that you left. He used the belt."

Four's voice softened, "How often?"

"It was only occasionally, because I had to keep acting selfless, like a perfect Abnegation girl. I finally dropped the act at fifteen, and then he did it almost every night," I heard my voice crack, as the memories surfaced. "He started using the side with the belt buckle. That's why there are so many scars."

"Why didn't you ever tell someone?"

"Same reason you didn't. But now I have to keep hiding them don't I?" I asked.

He paused and seemed to be staring at the wall passed my head. "No."

"What?" I could hear the surprise in my own voice.

"No, you won't keep hiding them."

"But, people won't take me seriously. They'll just pity me, either that or they won't believe me."

"If anything, they will get you more respect. Ray, you don't have to hide this anymore," he said.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I turned around and hugged my brother that I had missed for so long. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry that I left you with Marcus," he said, his voice heavy with guilt.

"I don't blame you," I admitted. "I'm not saying that I wasn't mad, but I don't blame you. I wouldn't done the same thing."

Suddenly someone walked into the room. It was a short girl with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Tobias?" she said.

* * *

**Okay well, that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you liked about it. Did you think that the confession scene was too cheesy or was it okay?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey I kind of liked doing that whole cliff hanger thing last chapter. It was fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

"Tobias?" the girl said. She had a look of confusion on her face. "Who is this?" I couldn't help but think that I had seen her from somewhere. She looked so familiar.

Four grinned sheepishly, "Oh, Tris. Well this... is my little sister." Tris's face brightened and suddenly I remembered where I had seen her. She was my aptitude test administrator.

I felt like I was being patronized. They both looked at me like I was a child or something. It didn't help that he called me his little sister, I'm pretty sure that was way too obvious. He was nineteen and I was sixteen, and there was a pretty obvious difference in ages from our outward appearance.

"Well, uh.. Ray, this is my girlfriend, Tris," Four said.

This scene was beginning to get uncomfortable, and I desperately wanted to leave. "Well, nice to meet you... Tris," I stated. "And, I probably should be heading to dinner now... Nice talking to you guys..." I walked toward the door and opened it.

As I did Four spoke, "Hey Ray, remember what I told you."

Couldn't help myself, I rolled my eyes and nodded. And I was out of there like a light.

* * *

I walked into the pit. Four did say we could get clothes here, and I still needed new ones.

I walked into a clothing store and began looking through some of the clothes in my size. I started off looking at long sleeved shirts, but something drew me towards a different section. I looked through black tank tops and leather jackets. I rummaged through some black tight-fitted jeans and leggings. Somehow I talked myself into buying a brank new pair of sneakers that had an electric blue on the laces.

When I left the store I had multiple tank tops and T-shirts that fit to my body, a new leather jacket, new jeans, and a few pairs of light weight leggings for training. Not to mention my sneakers and some black eyeliner that I thought I would test out.

On my way back to the dorm, I stopped by the tattoo parlor just to see what they had in there. When I walked in there were glass displays that had different tattoo styles on them. I couldn't help but stare at the artwork.

A woman came up to me while I was looking at the artwork. "Are you thinking about getting a tattoo?" she asked.

"Um... I guess so. Can I describe my own?"

She nodded and lead me to a metal chair.

An hour later I walked out of the tattoo parlor with a long tattoo that covered my whole right arm. It was a flame that went from shoulder to wrist and had the different faction symbols hidden in different areas.

* * *

The cafeteria was loud. It was loud and it was crowded. I grabbed my food quickly and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. I saw Phil waving me over to a table, and I followed without hesitance.

"Whoa, you look different," she said when I arrived at the table. I sat down next to Rhys. She wasn't kidding, before I came here I changed into a tank top, jeans, and my new sneakers. Then I tried my best to slick some eyeliner on around my eyes. "Not that you don't look bad," she recovered.

"I think you look good," Rhys said. "Here," he reached up and pulled the rubber band out of my hair so that it fell down around my shoulders. I smiled, and raked a hand through my hair.

"That better?" I asked.

He smirked, "You missed a spot." He gingerly reached up and pulled a strand of hair from my face.

I turned back to the rest of the group. Even Isaiah had his mouth gaping open.

"And your okay with that?" Phil said, sounding surprised.

I knew what she was talking about. Abnegation aren't really used to physical contact. "I'm not really like other Abnegation," I admitted.

"Is that why you left?" Blake asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, I'll tell you why I left," Phil said. Everyone at the table looked at her. "Okay, here goes. I'll just start from the beginning. Um... my parents were both really important and respected lawyers in Candor. And then it was a surprise when my dad became an alcoholic. And once night I got home kind of late because I didn't want to hear my parents fight, but when I came home she was dead. That's why I left."

When she had finished her story, everyone at the table had their mouths gaping open. Blake was the one to break the silence, "And you just told us that you dad is a murderer... why?"

Phil smirked, "I guess that's the Candor in me."

"You... have a lot more respect from me now..." Blake said slowly.

Guilt seemed to fill inside me. I thought that my life was bad. I remembered what Four had told me in the dorm. "If you really want to know why I left my old faction I'll show you," I showed them my upper arms and my shoulders. There were faint white lines in some places, in others were white spots of tough skin from where the belt buckle had hit me.

They just seemed to go quiet.

"You're one strong little bitch aren't you?" a female voice sneered with sarcasm.

I turned around and immediately glared at the Erudite girl from the rooftop.

"Sorry I don't believe that we've been fully introduced, I'm Nadine." She extended her hand.

"Ray," I said, ignoring her hand. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just heard your little story and wanted to say how _sorry_ I am about your childhood," she smirked.

I felt my jaw clench and my hands tighten into fists. I stood up so fast that it caused her to jump back. "Why don't you get out of here before you regret it?" I warned.

She smirked and stalked away.

I dropped back down in my seat. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill her."

Isaiah asked me, almost as if trying to change the subject, "Did you have any siblings?"

"Holy shit! I didn't even know that you talked!" Blake said with wide eyes.

"Um, I have a brother," I answered.

"Oh, where did he transfer? Or is he younger?" Phil asked.

"He.. transferred here actually..." I replied slowly. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted them to know who my brother was.

"Really?! Who is he?!" she said quickly.

"That, I'm not exactly sure if I'm should to tell you.."

"You know... you look a lot like Four actually..." she thought aloud. "Is your brother Four?"

I was speechless. I didn't even want to reply because I knew it would be a waste of my time. I wasn't the best liar, and Phil came from Candor. So she'd be able to see right through me.

I guess my face completely read that she was right because Blake then yelled loudly, "Your older brother is Four?!" Oh he yelled loudly alright, he yelled loud enough for the entire cafeteria to turn and look at our table. I immediately dropped my head in my hands.

"Oh shit," Isaiah chuckled.

To make it all worse, Rhys stuck his arm up above my head and pointed down. I didn't know how this could get much worse, but somehow it did.

A boy with bronze skin and a cheeky grin stood up from across the cafeteria. "Who's Four's little sister?" he called.

"Right over here!" Blake called.

I shot him a glare. I did not want to meet any of Four's friends.

The boy came running over and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Four never told me that he had a little sister!" he said.

"Oh my God," I muttered.

"I'm Uriah. And your name is?"

"Ray," I muttered.

"Well Ray, let's introduce you to _all_ of your brother's friends," he said as he pulled me out of my seat and lead me toward a different table. _Oh Jesus, help me God_. I sent one last glare over my shoulder as I was ushered along. We arrived at a table full of people including Four.

"Guys, this is Ray," Uriah said. "Four's _little_ sister."

I pleadingly looked over at Four, who had his arm around Tris's waist. He received my emergency call and spoke up, "Okay Uri, let her go back to her table."

Uriah had a fake look of hurt on his face, "Not without introducing her to everybody." He put his arm around my shoulder and pointed to each person as he said their name, "This is Christina (you've already met her), Will (her boyfriend), Lynn (my best friend), Marlene (my girlfriend), Zeke (my brother), Shauna (Zeke's girlfriend), Tris (your brother's girlfriend), and there's your brother."

"Nice seeing you people," I said dryly. "I'm going to leave now."

"Wait," Lynn called. "What's with the skin on your shoulder?"

I breathed in quickly before Four came to my rescue on that one, "I'll... tell you guys later."

As I walked back to my own table I could see Phil trying to hold in laughter while the boys couldn't stop.

"You know, I really hate you guys," I muttered as Rhys began laughing into my shoulder when Phil finally couldn't keep her laughter in any longer.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. :D Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! BYE! BTW her new shoes look like converse. WHOO! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LOVE CONVERSE SHOES BECAUSE I DO!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm just going to start writing now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Phil and I ran into the training room with a minute to spare. Four was standing in the middle of the room facing the crowd of initiates. He waited until we gathered in the crowd to speak:

"Okay, today I will be teaching you how to fight. We'll start with stance, go on to blocking, and continue with punching and kicks," Four spoke.

He showed us the proper stance. Feet set shoulder length apart. Knees bent. Arms up protecting the face. And to be ready on our feet. Somehow this seemed to come naturally to me. After everyone finally learned the perfect stance, Four moved on to blocking. He paired us into partners to practice blocks with each other. That didn't seemed to take too long for people to understand. Not long after the blocking he had us stand in front of punching bags and practice our kicks and punches while he went along and corrected us.

I continued to practice when Four approached me. "Tighten your core," he commanded. "It will give you more strength in your kicks. And let's face it your not the strongest and you need to fix that. Your punches are weak, you won't be able to win a fight just by fighting your way through it. Fight smart. That's what you need to do. You need to pay attention to your opponents weak spots. You have to be light on your feet and ready to strike when the perfect moment comes."

Part of me felt bad that he thought I was so weak. However, I knew he was right. I came from Abnegation. I had no muscle, I had to change that.

I did as he commanded, stayed low and ready on my feet, kept up my guard.

When lunch finally came I had worked up a sweat. Four dismissed us, but held me back. "Ray, you have to push yourself. I know that you have the determination to do this. You have to dig deep to find the rage inside you to keep this up," he said.

I felt my eyes widen. "Do you think that I don't have rage inside me?" I said. "I've had to deal with Marcus, since you and mom left me! I've been alone with him in hell for three years! He beat me! Every single night for two years straight! And you think that I have to _find_ rage inside me? I have rage that is nearly driving me insane, and you think I have to _dig deep!_" I was screaming at this point. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face.

I could see Four about to put his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away before he could touch me. "I was alone for years in a living hell, Four! It was worse than what you went through! Don't you ever dare to tell me that I don't have rage!" I pushed him with all of the force from my body. He fell to the ground, completely and utterly stunned.

I stormed out of the room and found my way into a dark hallway. I leaned against the wall as tears poured down my face. There were memories of pain and loneliness rushing through my mind.

"Ray?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Rhys standing in front of me. His face was filled with confusion. Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around his neck and I was sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. He didn't asked me what was wrong, or what happened. He just seemed to be there while I stopped sobbing.

When I finally managed to stop crying I leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I must seem really pitiful right now."

"What happened?" Rhys asked softly.

"It's just..." I looked at the wall. "I don't know, I just... After everyone left, Four was telling me to dig deep for the rage inside me... and... I just... I blew up on him..." I laughed slightly wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I screamed at him, I told him how he left me in a living hell. And that I had to deal with so much more than he did... And suddenly I was seeing red... I think I pushed him to the ground." Rhys chuckled. "But all I could see were memories of beatings rushing to my mind... I could almost feel the pain that I had felt then..."

"Well do you want to know where a really good place to scream is?" Rhys asked.

"What?" I asked, still wiping tears from my eyes.

He grinned, "Here follow me." He lead me through the halls and through the pit. We ran up the pathway that snaked up the sides of the pit wall. There was no railing, but we still ran as fast as we could. When we finally reached the roof of the big glass building Rhys pushed open the doors. We stood on the rooftop as the sun shown over our heads.

"On three we'll both scream," Rhys said.

"What?" I asked with surprise.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

I let out the loudest scream that I had ever done in my entire life. It seemed to echo through the air. We screamed until we were forced to take a breath. Birds in the distance flew off of rooftops in the skyline. I turned to Rhys and we immediately burst in to laughter.

"What's one thing that you want right now?" he said.

"I want my father to hear that scream, and know that it's me."

* * *

I returned to the training room, ready to work as hard as possible to succeed. I caught Four's eye and immediately looked away. I could feel the rage coming back.

Four had us pair up with a partner and spar each other as if we were in a real fight. I was paired up with an Erudite boy who I'd seen spending some time with Nadine. His name turned out to be Hugh. He wasn't a strong boy, but he was stronger than me. He was taller than me by quite a bit.

"Start!" Four yelled throughout the room.

I stayed on my toes, ready to move when he struck. My fists covered my face, guarding it from any attack whatsoever. Hugh threw a punch aimed at my head. I ducked before it hit me and circled around his body. He quickly turned around to face me, and aimed a kick at my side. I blocked it and aimed my knee into his side with all the force in my body. He knelt over for a second, but quickly recovered. He threw a punch straight at my nose. I stepped back in surprise, as blood began dripping from my nose. Hugh seemed to take this as an advantage. He charged forward and took me to the ground. I roll over so that I was on top of him. I began punching him with the same amount of rage that I used when I had pushed Four earlier. Quickly Hugh flipped me off of him and got to his feet. He kicked me in the side continuously until I rolled over.

"Determination! Keep it up!" Four yelled out to the groups.

I quickly got up. I was shaking with anger. I charged Hugh and tackled him to the ground. My vision seemed to go red as I punched as hard as I could. I had tapped into the rage that I had bottled up over so many years. In a rush, I continuously punched the boy in front of me without mercy.

Someone's hands closed around my shoulders and pulled me away from Hugh. I got a glimpse of his bloody face as Four pulled me to the bench. Whether it was blood that had dripped out of my nose or blood that came from his own nose, I couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

I could feel myself getting lightheaded as Four talked to me. I could hear him, but almost as if I were under water and he was trying to talk to me from the surface. "-blood! Jesus Christ, Ray are you even listening to me?!" Four's voice came into focus again. "Here take this." He handed me a cold, wet clothe to put up to my nose.

I watched as a few other people hauled Hugh out of the room. Probably to the infirmary.

"What the hell, Ray!" Four yelled. "Holy shit. What happened to you?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. Everything was such a rush of adrenaline and rage. "Rage?" I muttered under my breath.

Four looked a me for a second before walking away.

I grabbed a water and downed half of it. I looked at the cold clothe in my hand that was now soaked red.

What had they said in health class, make sure to squeeze your nose and tilt it back... or was it forward? _Oh who gives a shit._ I sat on the bench for the rest of the time in training, pondering why Four had yelled at me.

What did I do besides do what he told us? Maybe he was just surprised. I didn't know. My mind still seemed to be blurry and fuzzy with adrenaline.

* * *

**Hey that's it for now! I really liked writing this chapter! I listened to Iris by The Goo-Goo Dolls while I wrote the scene with Rhys and Ray on the rooftop!**


End file.
